The Trip
by Hardy-Hennigan-Hickenbottom
Summary: When Vince decides the smackdown roster should go on a camping trip wierd things start to happen and the superstars have to stick together.But when they have to start working together love blossoms 2 certain superstars M Rating in later chapters - Slash
1. The Decision

Jeff Hardy/John Morrison pairing

Rating M ( in later chapters )

Author - Donnasheridan95

Summery -When Vince decides that the smackdown roster should go on a camping trip wierd things start to happen and the superstars have to stick when they have to start working together love blossoms between them and two supertars realize they love eachother more than they ever thought they did before

Includes - The Smackdown Diva's and Superstars

It was early on a Monday morning and the Smackdown superstars and diva's where all sleeping in because of the big Pay Per View Night Of Champions the previous night when Michelle McCool one of Smackdown's top Diva's got a phone call from none other than the chairman himself Vince McMahon.

"Hey Vince" McCool chirped

"Hey McCool now listen very carefully I need you to get every Smackdown Diva and Superstar and send them to my office staright away okay" Vince Ordered

"Okay , does that include me and for what time do we need to be there " the blond haired diva asked

"Yes that includes you and in thirty minutes " The chairman barked down the phone

"Okay see you in a bit " and with that she disconnected the call and set off rounding up the Smackdown of all she set off to wake the superstars up because after all they where the harder ones to walked to the men's locker room and knock lightly . Nothing . So she decided to just walk in.

"Right everybody up , Vince wants us in his office in thirty minutes " McCool ordered

"Go away McCool " they all shouted at once as she dodged a pillow from Jeff Hardy .

"Jeff stop throwing pillows at me and get your ass up Vince needs all of us in his office in thirty minutes or he is gonna have out guts for garters" she said calmly as another pillow was thrown at her by the Shaman of Sexy John Morrison

"John I mean it please will you all just get up , I expect to see all of you out here by ten twenty five minutes sharp okay" and with that she walked out of the room ready to try and wake up the diva's.

Superstars locker room

"Man I could really do without having to get up this early " whined Jeff

"Jeff , man it's ten o' clock thats not early " Jeff's older brother Matt Hardy shouted

"Yes it is "

" No it's not "

" Yes it is

" Not it's not"

" Yes it is "

"Yes it is "

"No it's not "

" Hahaha tricked you now it's 10:05 all of you get your lazy ass' up "

"Fine " they all moaned in unison

McCools POV 10am

Michelle walked down the corridor to the diva's locker room and knocled lightly on the door . Again Nothing . So she just walked in.

"Alright girl's get your butt's up Vince wants us in his office in thirty minutes okay hurry up"

"I'm not getting up this early again and on a Sunday as well " Maria Kanellis moaned from underkneath the duvet

"Maria just get up I've had enough of it from the guys please be outside in twenty five minutes girls" the small blonde literally begged as she left

Diva's locker room

" I wonder what that jerk of a boss wants this time " Layla asked

" I don't know but it's bound to be somethin' stupid as always " Melina Perez said

" Yup as always , why does always have to pick on us why can't he pick on Raw for a change" Moaned Maria still under the duvet

25 minutes later

Everyone was outside Vince's office when the door suddenly swung open and there as always sat the Chairman smiling smugly as he drunk his morning they all bustled in Jeff shouted.

" Vince what the fuck do you want this time?"

" Well if you let me explain Jeff then I would tell you wouldn't I , I've decided that the Smackdown roster are all going on a camping trip no questions asked okay your all going and that's final"

Grunts and groans where heard from around the room as Vince said that they where all going no matter what

" Why do we have to go Vince , what is the point of all this " Ron aka R - Truth asked

" You have to go because I said so and the point of all of this is so that you lot can start learning to work together a bit more okay . Got It . Good . " Vince barked at all of them.

" We can work together so again why are we going" Dolph Ziggler asked from the back

" No you can't work together I've seen the states of both locker rooms and there a mess and I've also heard you arguing frequently so this little trip will help you all learn to work together"Vince yelled " Now I'm gonna tell you who's sharing tents "

All the superstars and diva's groaned in unison


	2. Who's staying with who

" If your making us go on this trip can't we at least choose who we stay with " moaned a agitated Chris Jericho

" NO!!!" Vince barked " It's my trip and I decide who you stay with whether you like it ir not"

" Fine" moaned Chris again

" Right first off the Diva's, Michelle you'll be staying with Melina "

" Why do I have to stay with her" moaned a very tired Melina

" Because I said so , if you all just shut up this would be a lot quicker now wouldn't it "

" Eve you will be staying with Maria " groans where heard from both of the diva's but Vince ignoed them and carried on regardless.

"Layla you will be staying with Natalya"

" Thanks Vince " both of the diva's said sarcastically

" Now onto the superstars " Vince announced " Ziggler you will be staying with Punk "

" Awww come on Vince at least make it someone who actually likes to have fun " Ziggler moaned

" I'm sure you'll come up with something fun to do when you get there" Vince said quietly " Next Jeff you will be staying with Morrison"

" Vince , man I'm the current World Heavy Weight Champion can I at least choose who I stay with and besides he's a pretty boy and too high maintanance to stay with me " whined Jeff which earned a glare from Punk whom Jeff had beaten the night before to become the new World Heavy Weight champion.

" Yeah come on Vince let the champions choose who they stay with , he's crazy and stays up all night how in the hell am I suppose to get my beauty sleep now " Morrison the current Intercontinental champion chimed in

" I don't care and for the final time you two are staying together and that's final " Vince yelled which earnt a snigger from Punk

" Punk I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for ya " Jeff yelled just as Vince was about to speak

" Oh I'd like to see you try Hardy " as Punk walked over to Jeff

" Is that a dare Punk " Jeff said as he punched Punk square in the face

" RIGHT YOU TWO OUT OF MY OFFICE I'LL SPEAK TO YOU TWO AFTER " Vince boomed over the squabbaling pair

Jeff and Punk walked out of Vince's office arguing as they went .

" Next , Matt Hardy you will be staying Glen ( aka Kane ) , Mark you will be staying with ......"

" Oh no I wont Vince " Mark cut off Vince as he was about to say who is going to stay with

" Mark you'll do what I tell you to do or you wont have a job " Vince cut in

" Oh really " Mark snarled as he sized Vince up

" N....no no you can choose who you stay with Mark " Vince stuttered

" That's what I thought Vince I'll be staying on my own is that okay with you "

Y...yess that's fine Mark "

" Rey you will be staying with Batista , Edge you will be staying with Jericho " which earnt Vince a glare from both of the blond Canadians

" DH Smith you will be staying with Tyson Kidd "

" Well that's not so bad thank's Vince " said the two Canadians in unison

" That's okay boys" Vince said cheerily " Shad , JTG and R-Truth you will be staying together "

" Thanks Vince " JTG said

" No problem , you will be leaving tonight at seven thirty sharp okay I expect to see you all in the lobby at seven twenty five now get the hell outta my office " Vince boomed

" Just one question Vince how long we stayin' for " asked Shad

" A week , now get out , oh and send Jeff and Punk back in for me will ya "

30 minutes later in the The Hardy's shared locker room

" Man I can't believe that I've gotta stay with Morrison " Jeff whined as he was reluctantly packing his stuff into his bag

" Jeff , you got off lightly staying with Morrison , I'm staying with Glen I'm gonna have to sleep with one eye open 'cause I'll most probably get choke slammed if I put a foor out of line " Matt moaned which earned a giggle from Jeff " Hey it's not funny "

" Naw I spose it's not I don't want to be without a brother in the morning "

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door Matt got up to go and open it and who was standing there none other than Glen .

" Hey Glen come in " Matt said quietly as he opened the door a little more so Glen could get in.

" Now Hardy I know I you don't like me and I don't like you , so you better be sleeping with one eye open 'cause if you step a foot out of line or annoy me while were there you are gonna get a choke slam for your efforts okay . Got that . " Glen ordered as he left

" What did I tell you " Matt told Jeff

" You told me alright " Jeff giggled

And with that both Hardy's carried on packing there bags.

In the mens locker room

" John , I can't believe you have to stay with Jeff , I mean haven't you liked him for like forever" Punk said to his best friend

" Yeah , that's why I don't wanna stay with him "

" But wouldn't this be your chance with him , I mean if you don't ask you don't get kinda thing "

" Yeah I spose but he's got a girlfriend and to be honest with you Phil I don't think Jeff swings that way " John moaned

" But it's worth a try right " Phil said softly

" Yeah I'll try "

So with that both men continued to pack and get ready for what John thought would be one of the worst weeks of his life but what he didn't know was that Jeff had liked John for some time now and nobody knew that but Jeff , and Morrison was just about to find out.

7:25 pm In the lobby

" Right " Boomed Vince " Is everybody here "

" Yes everybody's here Vince now can we just go please and get this hellish week over please " said a moody Natalya from the back

" Yes " said Vince " your cars are here "

Everybody went for the door and huddled into there respective cars. In car number one it was Rey , Batista , JTG ,Shad , Edge and Chris Jericho . In car two it was all of the Diva's and in the final car it was Jeff , Matt , Mark , Glen , Phil , John , Ziggler , DH Smith and Tyson Kidd.

" Well this should be fun shouldn't it " announced Matt as the car drove to there week of hell.


	3. Love and A gun shot

When the three cars finally got to the camp or what was left of a camp , they all clambered out of their car and waited for someone to show up and tell them what they are going to be doing or where the hell they were gonna stay .Finally after what seemed like an age for the group a man and a women turned up dressed in what looked like an army the group were thinking the same thing

_What the hell are they dressed like that for _

" I take it you are the group that Vince McMahon sent us for the week " the man barked

" Who else do you expect it to be " Morrison muttered

'' What was that pretty boy " the woman yelled at him

" I said who else do you expect it to be " Morrison retorted

" Well we do have another group coming to stay with us at the same time as you lot "

" Who's you lot " Natalya yelled

" You who else do you expect it to be other that you NOW SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND THAT'S AN ORDER "

" Excuse me but nobody orders me around " said Mark calmly

" Well get used to it deadman or you will be what your name says DEAD "

" Oh really "

" Yes really "

" Where are we supposed to stay " Jericho piped up from the back

" In those shacks over there , now I take it Vince has already given you your partners "

" Yes he has " they all said in unison

" Well I'm over-riding them , you will still be in those partners but you need to parter up with another set of people "

A chorus of moans was heard from the group

As the group decided who they were going to parter up with Melina realized a problem .

" There isn't an even amount of diva's to make it fair "

" Well you all go together then two of you will have to top and tail wont you , come on use your head here" The man yelled at Melina

" Right you guys need to tell us who you've partnered up with " the woman said rather calmly

" We're going with Matt and Glen " Jeff yelled over the noise

" All diva's are going together " Maria yelled

" We will be staying with Dave and Rey " Punk told the women

" Mark will be s...s..staying with us " stuttered a very scared Jericho

" Cryme Tyme and the Hart Dynasty and R-Truth , that leaves you , will you be staying together ? " asked the woman

" Yes we will " replied JTG

" Well that's the groups sorted out , let me show me to your rooms " said the man as he walked off with the superstars

" And let me show you your rooms girls " said the woman leading the Diva's off

As the superstars neared there rooms a question popped into the Enigma's head.

" Hey , dude what's your name"

" My name is Michael " he said bluntly

" Okay thanks man " Jeff replied

Michael showed all of the superstars there rooms and left without another word.

_' Wierd ' John thought _

When Jeff , Matt , John and Glen got into there room they realized that there room only had two beds and there were four of them . So that meant that they were going to have to share.

" Who's sharing with who then " Jeff anounced suddenly

" I'm not sharing with anyone " the rest said at the same time

" Come on we've gotta share , with Glen as an exeption because he's scary " Jeff whined which earnt himself a glare from the Big Red Machine

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

" Who's gonna share with who " Melina shouted over the squabbaling Diva's

" I 'spose I'll share with Eve " Maria said quietly

" I'll stay with Natalya " Layla announced

" Then I guess I'm gonna have to stay with you aren't I " Michelle said to Melina slightly aggitated , Melina nodded.

" Aww come on Michelle it wont be that bad will it " Melina chirped

" I 'spose not "

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

" Well at least we have for beds which means only two of us will have to share " announced JTG when they got to there room

" We'll share " said Tyson as he started to unpack his stuff and put it in a nearby drawer

" Thank's man " said Shad

" No problem man "

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Edge , Chris and Mark got to there room they were all equally relieved that they all had there own bed.

" Yay we all have our own bed " yelled Chris as he walked into the room

" Shut up Jericho " Mark said as he glared at Chris

" O...o..okay " Chris stuttered yet again which earnt a laugh from Adam ( aka Edge ).

" You too Copeland "

" Y...y..yes M..." Adam also stuttered which earnt a pleased smile on the face of the Deadman

_' I have them right where I want them ' _ thought Mark as he layed back on the bed

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

" Right " annonced Jeff for the second time " Who's sharing Me and Matt , Me and Morrison or Matt and Morrison "

" I suppose I'll stay with you wont I " Morrison said before Matt could get a word in

" Okay John " Jeff smiled " Where's Matt gonna sleep "

" On that sofa over there " Glen said

" Well thank's Glen " Matt remarked " Is there any blankets in here "?

" I don't think so but I packed some up " Jeff said as he chucked Matt the blankets

" Cheers Jeffro "

" No problem man "

Jeff and John got into bed which was extremely uncomfortable so both men were trying to get comfortable with no avail Jeff sat up.

" Hardy stay still I'm trying to sleep here " John moaned

" Sorry I can't get comfortable in this stupid bed " Jeff replied annoyed

" Neither can I but can we at least try , your not making the situation any easier by moving around are you "

" I'm sorry man , it's hard enough staying in the same bed as you as it is "

" Why's that " John asked intrigued

" If I told you you'd probably hate me even more than you do now "

" Jeff I don't hate you it's just that we have nothing in common and don't talk man " John said quietly " So tell me "

" Well I don't know how to say this but I have liked you for quite some time now and I don't mean as in the friend , I mean as in like like " Jeff said looking st the ceiling

" I never thought I would hear you say that " John said genuinly shocked at what he had just heard

" What do you mean John "

" I have felt the same way about you for about six months "

" Really ? " Jeff asked suprised as soon as that was said

_' His green eyes sparkle like the stars outside_.' John thought

His body readjusted to the matress he was laying on, motioning his hand toward the older mans, his fingers lightly brushed Jeffs before taking it in his gentle grip. He tilted his head upward, and their noses grazed, Jeff could feel his warm breath on his cheeks. He closed her eyes, and simultaneously, their lips touched. Softly at first, only for a second, but it felt like someone had lit fireworks in there stomachs. Slowly John became more brave and opened his mouth before finishing the moment with a series of small kisses. "Goodnight Jeff " he said, moving closer to spoon him. They fell asleep still holding hands.

But suddenly something woke them a gun shot , an extremley loud gunshot.

" What was that " Jeff yelled which what everybody on campus was thinking......................

To Be Continued ..........


	4. Murderer in the woods and the 1st time

T Rating

Author Hardy - Hennigan - Hickenbottom ( aka donnasheridan95 )

Warnings Violence and mild swearing

" What the fuck was that " Matt screamed at the top of his lungs

" I...I don't know " Jeff stuttered as John was trying to comfort him but to no avail

" Jeff , Jeff sweetheart calm down " John whispered into Jeff's in some effort to comfort him

" SWEETHEART " Matt exclaimed

" Yes Matt sweetheart , me and John are dating " Jeff said happily temporarily forgetting about the gunshot outisde

" But what about Beth " Matt asked curiously

" I split up with her ages ago didn't I tell you Matt "

" Yes of course you told me Jeff that's why I'm asking you " Matt replied sarcastically

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door scared to answer it Matt called out to ask who it was . But no answer so he tried once more , this time all he heard was load piercing screams from outside the got up and headed for the door cautiously opening it to find six petrified diva's looking back at him.

" Girls get in here " Matt yelled

The girls litterally ran through the door as though something was chasing them.

" What happened girls " Jeff asked panicking slightly

" Did you hear the gun shot " Maria asked . Jeff nodded " Well when we heard it we looked out of the window and we saw those two people who greeted us earlier laying dead on the floor right outside our window so we ran straight here incase they came to our shack first "

" OH MY GOD " Jeff screamed " There's a murderer in the woods "

" What are we going to do " yelled a terrified Eve

" Here's what we're going to do " announced Matt " First of all we are going to stay calm and don't panic "

" How the fuck are we supposed to stay calm Matt , there's a murderer on the loose out there " Natalya snapped

" Just do it please, please just do it " Matt replied in a very calm voice , to calm infact for the situation in hand " does anybody have any contact with the others?"

" I have my cell phone I can try ringing them " suggested John

John dialed Chris' number and waited for him to pick up

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chris and Adam were sitting huddled up on the bed whilst Mark was sitting on the little sofa a bit shook up when they heard the cell phone ringing . Chris picked it up and waited for someone to speak.

" H...h..hello " Chris stuttered

" Chris it's me " John said " are you okay "

" Y...y..yes we're fine just about " Chris informed John

" Good , now do you think you three could make it over to our hut? " John asked

" I don't know but we could try "

" Okay see you in a little bit then " said John as Chris diconnected the call

" Right guy's we have to see whether we can make it over to John and co.'s hut , can everybody do that " Chris asked Adam and Mark

They both nodded grabbed everything they needed and made for the door and opening it slowly checking if there was anything was clear and they made for the other guy's hut . It seemed like an age before they could even see the other guy's hut. But suddenly out of no-where they heard another gun shot that didn't seem that far away from where they were standing . They all looked at eachother and were all thinking the same thing _' run like mad '_ . As if reading eachothers thoughts they all simultaneously ran like mad to the hut and banged on the door as load as the possibly could . Matt opened the door as quickly as he could.

" T...t..there was another gun shot " Adam stuttered

" I know we heard it , we need to make sure that the other's are okay Jeff that includes seeing if Phil ( aka Punk ) is okay "

But Jeff didn't seem hear Matt speaking to him because he was busy making out wirth John on bed .

" JEFF " Matt screamed

" What " Jeff asked innocently after he heard Matt call him

" I need you to call Phil to make sure he , Ziggler , Rey and Dave are okay "

" But why do I have to do it can't someone else do it , I'm busy over here can't you see that " Jeff said earning a smirk from John in the proccess

" Jeff your the only person who has his cell number please just do it " Matt pleaded " I want us to all get out of here alive "

" Fine " Jeff huffed as he picked up his cell and dialed Phil's number

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Phil , Ziggler and Rey were huddled up in the middled of the room with a blanket wrapped around them , whilst Dave was sitting on his bed shaking when they heard Phil's cell ringing which made them all picked up cautiously.

" Hello " Phil said barely audiable

" Hey Phil it's me " Jeff said " is everybody okay in there "

" Yeah everybody is okay , a bit shaken up but okay "

" Do you think you can make it to our hut " Jeff asked

" Yeah man we can try "

" Okay "

And with that Jeff and Phil diconnected the call.

Phil explained to the others what they had to do to they all grabbed what they needed and headed for the door and opened it with all ran like mad untill they reached what thought looked like a hut so they stopped to catch there breath , which was one of the biggest mistakes they could of made. They heard another gunshot they looked around and saw a sillouette of what looked like a man with a gun .

"Guys a little help here " Phil squeaked

" Oh My God Phil are you okay man " Rey asked

" It doesn't matter about that " Dave said slinging Phil over his shoulder " let's just get to the hut before that maniac shoots again "

And with that they ran as fast as they could to the other guys hut and banged wildly on the got up to let them in as quick as she could .

" Phil are you okay " Maria asked as she rushed over to Phil

" Shot in the leg , but I think I'll survive " he just about managed to say as Mark lifted him onto the bed

" We need something to stop the bleeding " Matt announced

" No shit Sherlock " Jeff said sarcastically once he had stopped kissing John long enough to realize the others had arrived and took his shirt off and chucked it over to Matt who instantly tied it around Phil's leg to stop the bleeding , much to the delight of John whom Jeff was sitting on.

" What about Shad , JTG , DH , Tyson and Truth " Eve said who was still hysterical

" Someone's gonna have to go and get them my cell has just died " Matt announced

" Mine too " Jeff said slightly worried

" Who's gonna go and get them? " Ziggler asked

" I will " Glen announced

" Only if your sure " Mark said

" I am " said Glen heading to the door and opening it very slowly

Glen's POV

I can't believe I just did thay what am I stupid or something do I have a death wish , do I want to get killed out here . I ran like mad to the end hut and banged on the door wildly and loudly until someone opened it.

" Glen man what are you doing out here " Shad said

" I needed to come and get you theres a gun wielding maniac out there " I said panting " You need to come back with me "

" Do you think we'll make it " Tyson asked wearily

" Of course we will we just have to run like mad back to our hut " I said trying to reassure them all

They grabbed what they needed and made for the door I made sure I was infront of them before we all ran like mad until we got to our hut and banged wildly on the door until someone answered.

Normal POV

" Right now everybody is here aren't they? " Matt asked

" Yes we are " Natalya replied

" Wait a minute where's Jeff and John?"

In The Bathroom

"Jeff..." he wanted to say something, but he wasn't allowed. Jeff bent down and kissed John on the lips, gently John pressed himself to Jeff, kissing back.

They stood like that in the light of the moon, the silver light creating a delicate aura over them.

Jeff stopped first. He gazed into the beautiful face of the man he loved.

"I love you ." He whispered.

"I love you too."

"I think something good is gonna come of all of this ya know ."

"You really think so ."

"Yeah "

"Why's that?"

"Us , I mean I think I have actually found someone I truly love " he smiled

"Me too ."

"Do you think that they will realize we've gone" Jeff asked softly

"Naw there'll be to busy to realize ."

"Exactly what I thought." laughed Jeff

There was a few minutes silence.

"You know I think we're meant for each other." John said randomly

"You really think so?." asked Jeff

"Yeah I do"

"Well that's that then we're staying together forever"

"I would love nothing more , baby " John said

With a wild look in his eyes,Jeff pulled John down onto the floor of the bathroom. For some time he fought with the zipper. Finally he managed to take off John's clothes. He threw accross the floor.

John got up on his knees, and with determinance pulled Jeff's shirt off. The brunette man lifted himself slightly, with shaking fingers taking off his pants and underwear.

John patted his chest rhythically.. the body was getting heavy and wet. Half-contious with desire he heard a moan, when Jeff saw his naked body.

"Tell me, have you ever done this before?" Jeff asked

"No..."

"Then it's my lucky day." He bit John's nipple. He screamed out in ectasy

John trailed his hands lower, down the narrow hips and thighs.

Suddenly, Jeff flipped him onto his belly, grabbed his hips, and pressed them to his groin. Their breaths were becoming faster and faster.

Jeff quicked his pace, then slowed and quickened again. He bent down to whisper to John. "Now you're all mine." Jeff prepped John my inserting two fingers and scissoring. John cried out with the sudden intrusion " Are you ready babe " John nodded and in that moment their bodies became one. They both screamed in pure pleasure.

Jeff slowly slipped out of from John . He flipped him back onto his back and lay down on him, kissing him passionately. Their tongue's couldn't separate.

"How was it?" Jeff panted out.

"I feel like I'm in heaven."

"I'd think so. What do you say about this then?" Jeff slipped down. He grabbed 'it' and sucked for a long time earning shear moans of ecstasy from John. When John released, he got back up and bit his earlobe.

"That was... cosmic.."

"Hehe. You're sweeter than I thought." He licked his lips.

And with that they both got up and redressed hardly taking there hands of one another and walked into the other room . Everyone looked up at them and gave them the _what the fuck were you doing in there _look. Jeff and John looked at eachother and they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Suddenly out of nowhere there came a loud banging at the door , everybody froze in there tracks . Everybody was thinking the same thing._' Who the hell is that ' _

To Be Continued .....................................................................................

Reviews would be nice =)


	5. There's something else in the woods

Warning's Charactor death, swearing and a surprise ending to this chapter

The knocking continued for about five minutes after the first knock and then stopped just as suddenly as it had started. Matt who was now pacing the floor suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

" We have to get out of here, the sooner the better " he announced

" No shit " Natalya said sarcastically

Ignoring Natalya's remark Matt continued to speak " But the question is how do we get out "

" I have an idea " Maria said almost inaudiably " why don't we go off in two's and think of an idea of how to get out of here and then come back together as a group and tell eachother our ideas "

" Good idea Maria " John said still standing at the bathroom doorway with Jeff still clinging to him

" Everybody go off in your two's and we will get back together in ten minutes " Matt announced

Everybody went off in there two's to think of some ideas to get out of the place alive, but what they didn't know was the murderer had been killed by a band of blood sucking zombies, they were in the woods, it was only a matter of time before the group knew of there presence.

" Right everyone " Everybody turnt to look at Matt " Any idea's "

" I have an idea " Mark announced " Let's say we call a car or three and get in it and go home "

" Well we would do that Mark but all our phone's are out of battery so we can't do that, anyone else "

" Erm well I think we should just stay here and wait for someone to come " Jeff said _still _clinging on to John for dear life

" Yeah I think we should do that " Melina agreed

Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Do you think we should try and get some sleep " John whispered into Jeff's ear

" I definatley like that idea " Jeff replied " oi Mark get off the bed "

" Ermmm let me think about that NO " Mark stated calmly

" Please Mark " Jeff whined

" NO "

Not getting anywhere with Mark Jeff and John settled to go and sit down on the floor with the diva's.

" So what do we do then " Michelle asked breaking the silence

" Sit and wait " Layla replied

So that's what they did they sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity, until suddenly they heard a loud bang from what sounded like the back of the house.

" Someone has to go and see what it is " Dolph said

" We don't have a death wish Ziggler, we're not going to see what it is" Glen said

" I'll go " Jeff said quietly

" NO YOU WONT GO " John yelled

" Okay, okay " Jeff said taken back by what John had said or rather what he had yelled

" That's better " John said giving Jeff a kiss on the lips

" Since when?" asked Maria

" Since about three hours ago, why did you think we were in the bathroom for so long " John said with a smirk

" Oh right I knew that "

There was another load bang from the back of the house

" Is there any windows in the bathroom Jeff " Matt asked

" I don't know I didn't really look, I was too busy doing something else " Jeff smirked

" Jeff can you go and see if there is any windows in the bathroom please?" Matt asked

" No you " Jeff replied

So Matt got up to go and see what the noise was if he could, he returned a minute later looking whiter than a sheet.

" It looks like you saw a ghost Matt " Layla exclaimed

" I wish I had seen a ghost, but what I saw was alot worse than a ghost Layla, I .... I .. I saw a whole load of you wont believe this but I saw a load of what looks like a whole lot of blood sucking zombies " Matt said almost inaudiably

Everyone in the room's face's went nearly as white as Matt's

" I..I..I d...don't believe you " Jeff stuttered

" Go and look for yourself "

Everyone went to look out of the window and Matt was right they were surrounded by what looked like zombies, no they were zombies.

" That must of been the other group " Natalya said shakily

" What do we do now, we can't stay here they'll get in somehow " Dolph said

" Is there any guns in here " Shad said

" I dunno I guess we could have a look " JTG suggested

So the two members of Cryme Tyme had a look round until they found a cupboard that they hadn't seen before they opened it cautiously incase something was in there, but to there surprise they found stock load of guns and other dangerous devices. There was at least fifteen machine guns , ten hand guns and at least twenty different types of bombs in there.

" Man look " JTG said surpised

" Oh My God " Shad said " With this lot we would definatley get out of here if only there were bullets for them"

" Look up there " Matt said pointing to the top of the cupboard

" BULLETS " Jeff exclaimed " Now we _will_ get out of here "

Everybody got loaded up with guns and bombs and cautiously headed to the door.

" I'll go first " Mark announced " If I don't come back within five minutes don't go and if you hear me knock go straight away "

" Okay " the rest of the group said in unison

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mark made his way out of the door very slowly as if not to disturb anyone or anything as he stepped out of the door he seemed to disturb the whole lot of the zombies that were round the back of the hut he ran into the woods so that he might me able to hide in the shadows of the tree's but to no avail so he kept on running until he could run no knew from that moment on that he wouldn't be there to tell the tale of that night, so he tried his luck with the guns, but soon realized that he didn't collect the rest of the bullets that were laid on the unit. _Shit _he thought.

All he could see was what seemed like hundreds of zombies staggering towards him in there zombie like way.

_I'm gonna die tonight _Mark thought as the creatures got closer and closer by the second that was his last thought as he felt one of the creatures teeth sink into his skin as he passed out completley.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

" Guy's it's been more than five minutes I think we should go now " Glen stated

" Yeah I agree with Glen " Phil said

" Has everybody got there stuff? " Matt asked " When I say go we all run to the gate that we came in through okay " Everybody nodded in agreement

" On the count of one, two, three " and with that Matt opened the door and everybody ran like mad to the front gate were they entered the dreaded place in the first all managed to get to the gate without encountering any zombies or without anybody getting hurt, there was only one problem : the gate was locked and nobody had a key to get out.

" Why don't we climb it " Jeff said hurridly

" Good idea, girls you go first "

So the girls started to climb the gate when suddenly they heard a voice a creepy voice, a familiar voice.

" And where do you think your going " the voice said, everybody froze in horror, they turnt around only to see Mark with a whole band of zombie creatures behind him

" Oh My God, what do we do " Matt panicked as they started to get closer

­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued .................

Review would be nice ( just to see if I'm doing a good job )


	6. What do we do now ?

" Holy shit " Matt exclaimed " what do we do now "

" RUN THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE, GIRLS CLIMB OVER THE GATE " Jeff yelled

All of the girls clambered over the gate.

" Everybody shoot " Dolph screamed

They all started shooting, but the bullets did nothing to the horrible creatures heading towards they did what first sprang to there mind and climbed over the gate as fast as they they had got over the gate they all ran like mad for what seemed like forever, until the came to what looked like an old house. They knocked on the door wildly. No answer. So they pushed the door open, and they all rushed in. They locked the door behind them. When Glenn spoke up.

" We have to make sure that all the doors and windows are locked " he announced

Everybody hurried off to check the window and Glenn went to lock the back door if there was he had locked the back door he went back to what looked like a living room where everybody else was huddled together in the middle of the got up and went over to the window and sighed " we're gonna die here aren't we" he said softly

" No we're not " Matt said sternly

" Then what are we gonna do, Matty " Jeff sobbed sitting on John's lap

" Here's what we are going to do " Matt announced " I need two people to stand by the front door and two people on guard at the back door " Everybody nodded " and the rest of you will partner up with someone and stand guard on a window " Everybody agreed with Matt and partnered up with someone and went to there positions. Jeff and John were at the front door and Matt and Phil were on guard at the back door and everybody else on a window, the girls were mainly upstairs and the guys downstairs.

* * *

" John, I'm scared " Jeff said quietly

" I know baby but if we just stick together we will get through this " John said giving Jeff a loving kiss on the lips

The kiss was interupted by a loud banging on the door.

" What was the " John said a worried tone in his voice

" There is only one thing it can be " Jeff said solemnly

Jeff and John made sure both of there guns were loaded, they were ready to kill anyone or anything that dared come into the house that night.

* * *

" Matt we're going to die in here aren't we" Phil said

" No we are not going to die here Phil, I mean it " Matt said sternly

They huddled together, that's how scared they were.

" Do you think anything will happen tonight? " Phil asked

" I can't say yes and I can't say no Phil because I really just don't know " Matt confessed

The conversation was interupted by a loud scream coming from up stairs.

* * *

Maria and Melina were huddled up by the window in one of the upstairs window when they heard a noise coming from both got up and headed towards the looked out and all they saw were zombies slowly but surely coming towards the screamed and slowly backed towards the bed.

" We have to let the others know " Maria panicked

" NO , we don't have time just shoot and aim, Maria aim at the head "

" Okay, okay "

They opened the window and and started to aim at the creatures they picked off a few but there was no way the two of them could kill all of had to tell the others but they didn't know how they were supposed to do it.

" Maria you go and tell Natalya and Michelle i'll stay here and try and kill some more " Maria nodded and ran off to tell the others.

* * *

" Michelle what do we do? " Natalya asked as Maria came running in

" I guess you already know about what's outside " Maria said

The two blond haired diva's nodded.

" We've killed a few but we're not enough to kill all of them, do the guys know"? Michelle exclaimed

" No I don' t think they know should I go and tell them?"

" Yes, you go and tell them and I'll go let Eve and Layla know "

Everyone agreed and Maria and Michelle went to let everyone know.

* * *

Maria ran down the stairs as quickly as she could in order to inform the guys.

" Guys t..there outside " Maria half shouted half stammered

" We k....know " Jeff stuttered

" What do we do now Jeff, what do we do now "

" Maria, Maria honey calm down, take deep breaths that's it calm " Jeff said trying to calm Maria down while being half scared to death himself.

" John please could you go and tell Matty and Phil for me " Jeff asked John

" Of course I can be back in a minute" John called as he went to tell Phil and Matt

* * *

" Eve, Layla " Michelle called but no answer

_Oh My God, where are they !! _Michelle thought when she got no answer

So she went in the room where they were supposed to be and saw them both lying on the bed fast asleep.

_Nice timing _she thought as she went to wake the two sleeping brunettes shook them slightly and they both awoke with a groan.

" There's zombies outside " she screamed

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the brunettes screamed at the same time

* * *

Everybody was now downstairs in the living room area trying to think of a new plan and quickly.

" Man, I can't think of anything for the life of me " Dolph said finally giving up

" I have an idea " announced Jeff

" Well what is it?" asked Natalya desperatley

" Does this place have a loft or something like that?" he asked

" Yeah it does, but what does that have to do with anything " Phil said

" Well couldn't we all hide in there, those things wouldn't be able to get us up there 'cause they wouldn't be able to reach, would they "

" Now there's an idea, if we take some food up there we could last up there " Chris suggested

" What about the toilet and stuff like that " Layla asked

" We'll take a bucket or something like that up okay " Matt said

" Okay "

So the girls set off to the kitchen to put some food in bags, they found a whole stack load of dry food and snacks like crisps, chocolate, bread, tin foods, biscuits and cookies, fruit and custard, it was all in date so the girls packed it all up in the bags and went back to the living area with the guys.

" What about drinks, was there any drinks in there" asked Jericho and Adam at the same time

" We didn't look " they said honestly

" We'll go and look " John offered dragging Jeff behing him

They got into the kitchen and started to look in the in the fridge, there was a range of different drinks in there like orange juice, apple juice, other different juices, fizzy drinks like, cola and lemonade so they packed them up and headed back towards the living area.

" We've got the drinks " Jeff announced

" I've found a couple of buckets " said Adam

And with that they all headed towards the loft upstairs.

" Is there a ladder here " Eve said looking around

" Yeah over there " replied Melina pointing towards the ladder in the corner

Eve went to get the ladder and set it up, Matt opened the loft door and let the girls climb up started to hand the food and drink up to the girls, as did Adam and Dolph. Once all of the food and drink was up with the girls the guys started to climb up the ladder. Once they were all up in the loft Glenn pulled the ladder up and Shad closed the loft door.

" Is there a light in here? " Jeff asked trying to find a light in the dimly lit room

" I dunno do you want some help looking for one?" replied Phil

" Yes please " Jeff said honestly

They both stummbled around for a couple of minutes until Phil flicked a switch and suddenly the room was filled with light.

" Much better " he announced as he and Jeff went to sit with the others.

Once they could see what was in the room they found out that it was like a small bedroom, with a bed and little bedside table and a toilet much to the relief of the group.

" It's quite nice up here " John said as he and Jeff went to sit on the small bed in the corner of the room " I wonder why they had a bedroom up here for "

" Maybe they needed the extra room " suggested Jeff

" True, true " John said placing a small kiss on Jeff's lips.


	7. Zombies in the Night

The superstars had been had been up in the loft for about two days now, none with any proper sleep because either there was nowhere to sleep comfortably or they were too scared to sleep. They couldn't get out of the house, they were surrounded by the creatures from hell and to top it all off they had the ' Deadman' of the WWE leading them. They needed to come up with a plan and fast if they were going to get out of this place alive

" I'm tired " moaned Adam " I want my Randy "

" Adam just shut up please,that is the eighteenth time you have said that in the past hour you will have Randy when we get out of this place okay " Jeff moaned sleepily just wanting Adam to shut up for at least 5 minutes

" But..."

" ADAM SHUT UP PLEASE " Matt yelled which woke the rest of the group

" MATT " the rest of the group yelled sleepily pissed off that Matt had woken the from a rare sleep.

" Sorry, but Adam wont shut up " Matt said apoligetically

Matt's last comment earnt Adam a glare from the rest of the group.

" Thanks Matt " Adam whispered harshly

" No problem " Matt smiled

But the smile was soon wiped off of Matt's face as they heard a loud crash from what seemed like the front door . Which could mean only one thing, the one thing that they were dreading the most :

" Oh My God there in the house " Jeff yelled jumping off of John's lap landing with a loud thud on the floor. He ran over to Matt and plonked himself down wrapping his arms round his neck and nuzziling his face into Matt's neck. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the stairs not just a few pairs of footsteps, I'm talking about one hundred pairs of footsteps or thats what it seemed like to the group.

" Matty I'm so scared " Jeff whimpered climbing off of Matt's lap and walking over to John who was currently trying to calm Eve and Layla down.

" I am too Jeffro we just need to keep to keep quiet and do our best not to panic to much " Matt said trying to calm Michelle down as well as trying to get Jeff to stay quiet.

Everybody huddled into the corner of the loft bedroom and tried to stay quiet, no-one moved they daren't incase they made a noise. They stayed silent until Matt decided to speak it was the only way he was going to stay sane.

" What do we do " he said almost inaudiably

" I don't know " Chris replied

" I guess we just stay here and wait then " Eve said " there's nothing else we can do is there "

" She's got a point Matt, we can't get out of here not unless we have a death wish " Natalya intervened

" Here it is then " Matt said

Just as that was said Jeff got up off of John's lap and looked out of the small window at the other end of the loft come bedroom.

" Jeff get back over here " Matt hissed

Jeff didn't answer. Instead he continued to stare out of the window. Just thinking . Nothing more . Nothing less.

" Jeff " Matt hissed again

" It's okay Matty I'm not making any noise am I, just looking out of the window and thinking " Jeff relplied softly

Jeff stood at the window for what seemed like an age until he finally spoke.

" Hey,if those things are in here then why can't we get out of the window and escape?" he said still in his thoughts

" And how exactly do we get out of the window Jeff, it doesn't open " Shad said quizically

" Then we smash it don't we it's only glass " Jeff replied

" That might not be a bad idea, but how do we get down and how do we take all the stuff down with us " Chris said

" We have the bucket all we need is something to lower it with and that's that sorted " Jeff replied starting to get annoyed that everyone was questioning his plan

" Will we all fit through? " Matt asked

" Yes " Jeff snapped

" Okay, okay "

" I say we give it a go " Ziggler said

" Thank you "

So they got the two buckets and loaded it up with the food and drink they could fit in to it, they found a rope under the bed and connected it to the bucket. Glenn went over to the window and smashed it with ease and started to climb out, so he could be at the bottom to collect the buckets when they came down. He got to the bottom with ease, the coast was clear but he took a gun with him just incase one of those creatures tried to come near him while he was down there. Matt slowly lowered the food down to Glenn and started to climb out himself he also had a gun just incase anything happened. John told the girls to get down next as Matt and Glenn were down there so they would be at no harm. Next to get down was the Brooklyn natives JTG and Shad who also got down with ease,once everybody else got down it was time for Jeff and John to get down.

" John I don't wanna get down, I'm scared " Jeff whimpered moving over to John

" I know your scared baby so am I but you just need to trust me when I say everything is going to be okay, please baby be strong " John said holding Jeff at arms legnth

" Okay, I'll try " he replied giving John a kiss, a kiss like he was never going to see him again, John reluctantly broke away, they needed to get down.

" Jeff I'll go first and then you follow me down okay " Jeff nodded as the brunette started to climb out of the window. Once he had climbed fully out of the window Jeff did exactly what he was told a climbed out of the window after John.

Once they were at the bottom they embraced like they hadn't seen eachother in years, Jeff was just glad to be at the bottom without anything happening to him, John or any of the others.

" Right we need to form a plan " Glenn whispered

" How about we let the girls go in the middle so we know nothing will happen to them and we cirlcle around them and protect them, they could carry the food if that is okay with you girls" the diva's nodded and took the food from Glenn and Matt.

" There's a field over there why don't we try walking through there we have guns if we do happen to come across any of those creatures" Chris suggested

" Good idea Chris, now let's go before we disturb them " Matt replied

They started to walk off in the direction of the field, girls in the middle and the superstars in a cirlcle around them. Nothing eventful happened in the first ten minutes of them walking, until they heard some rustling in the grass ahead of them, it wasn't windy so it definately wasn't that, there was only one thing it could be. The superstars loaded there guns as the rustling continued. They could just about make out a silouette of a man infact it was three or four men, Matt, Chris and Glenn aimed there guns and shot the silouettes in the head, they were definatley dead now so they kept moving until they came up to a road.

There was a car parked up on the road it looked like the car they had come to this place in there was two of them, the third must have got away in time to save there lives. Glenn went over to the car and had a good look it the key's were still in the key slot so the driver must of been taken by those things. Glenn ordered the diva's to get in the car so they would be safe. They all sat in the back of the car along with Shad,JTG and Ron.

" Can't we just drive these cars to somewhere that isn't here " the Shaman of Sexy suggested

" Good idea John " Glenn said " you and Jeff get in the back with the diva's and the other three and me and Matt will be in the front, okay, the rest of you will go in the other car that is parked infront " they nodded and went to get into the car.

The others got to the car that was parked in front of the other car they opened the back door and jumped about fifty foot back when they saw what was in there, it was a zombie eating what was left of the driver. Adam aimed the gun at the things head and shot it, dragged it out and told the others to get in. They all did what they were told and climbed in the opposite end to where the rotting body was. Adam and Chris got in the front and started the engine and drove off, closely followed by Glenn and Matt's car.

They drove for about two hours when they noticed it was starting to get light.

_It must be morning _Matt thought sleepily

" Glenn do you know where you are " he said

" Yeah, we are just coming up to the WWE building " he replied

" Okay " he said as he parked the car up

They all ambled out of the car and into the building where they found a scared looking Barbie Blank ( aka Kelly Kelly ). Chris went over to he to see if he could get anything out of her.

" Barbie, what's wrong " he asked

" T...t..those things " she stammered

" I know what your on about " he replied " come with us, you'll be safe then we have guns "

She nodded and went with Chris to the rest of the group, they carried on looking around for signs of anyone still here. They came up to D Generation X's locker room and Jeff knocked quietly. Shawn opened the door slowly, he looked as white as a ghost.

" What happened Shawnie " Jeff asked

" They got Hunter " he replied eyes red from crying

" Oh Shawnie " Jeff consoled bringing the older man in for a hug " why don't you come with us we have some guns so nothing bad is gonna happen, just stick with us "

Shawn nodded as Jeff took his hand and lead him back to the rest of the group, they caried on walking until they heard something behind them, it sounded like running. They turnt around to see a disshevelled looking Randy Orton, Adam saw who it was and ran over to hug his long time boyfriend he took his hand and like the others had done lead him back to the group.

" What happened, babe " Adam asked

" It was too late, they got me theres nothing you can do " Randy sobbed onto Adam's shoulder

" What do you mean they got you "

" I was walking out to get a drink when I heard something behind me I turnt around to see one of those things, I tried to fight it off I managed to fight it off but it bit me, Adam it's too late "

Adam felt his heart break into two when he heard what Randy was saying, he couldn't believe what he was saying, he was going to lose his love. He was going to lose his Randy.

" Just shoot me Adam, I don't want to go through the pain of becoming one of them " he pleaded, tears in his eyes

" I can't Randy, I can't lose you " Adam sobbed

" If you truly love me then you will do, please " he begged

" Only if I have to " Adam aimed his gun at Randy's head and pressed his finger to the trigger slowly, but he stopped, he couldn't do it.

" Please, can you do it Matt, I can't do it " Adam begged

Matt took the gun from Adam and aimed it Randy's head, he pulled the trigger and:

BANG

It was done, Randy was dead, Adam shook in Jeff's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

" Adam, come on, calm down " Jeff said quietly trying to console Adam, but to no avail.

They stood there for a few minutes all trying to calm Adam down, none of them succeeded in doing so.

" We have to keep looking " Adam spoke softly " I don't want anybody else ending up like Randy did so, lets just go"

They did as Adam said, they kept walking, Jeff holding onto both John and Shawns hands, the diva's including Barbie clung to each other for dear life scared of any movement around them. Matt, Phil, Chris and Adam also holding onto eachother for dear life especially Adam. The rest huddled together at the back.

They came to the curtains, where they would normally come for there entrance. They all walked out down the ramp and cautiously checking around them as they went, they climbed into the ring and just stood there scared to move. When suddenly heard the sound footsteps approaching them, they were surrounded, there was nothing they could do about it, they just loaded there guns and prayed for the best.

To Be Continued


	8. Getting Closer

This was it they were trapped, and there wasn't a thing they could do about it, yeah they had guns but nowhere near enough to kill all of the creatures that were slowly but surely getting closer and closer, the end was inevitable.

" We have to try a shoot some, it might bide us some time and space to get out of here " Shad suggested

They all nodded and aimed they managed to kill a few, but there were more coming, coming out of nowhere. They needed to sort themselves out before one or all of them got killed by the creatures from hell. Maria started to move slowly out of the ring, she couldn't stand it any longer.

" Maria, where are you going " Phil whispered

" I have to get us out of here, whether it kill's me or not " she whispered back

" Wait, Maria if your going I need to tell you something" he said quietly " Maria I love you "

She stopped dead. She had felt the same about Phil, she had done for a long time. She just didn't have the guts to tell him.

" I love you too " she said slowly moving back into the middle of the ring, Phil held he in his arms, just for that moment everything stopped, they weren't in the middle of a wrestling ring surrounded by the living dead, they just held eachother close just for a few minutes, Phil then held her at arms legnth and ghosted his lips over hers, the kiss was so soft, it was there moment and it would be for the rest of there lives, however long or short it was going to be.

" I have to do this, Phil " she whispered

Phil nodded, tears in his eyes, he knew she wanted to do this and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

" Err guys, a little help here " Matt said nervously trying but failing to kill any of the creatures that were nearing them.

" Oh, right " Phil said turning back to the group

They managed to kill a few more but not many, not enough to get free of this had finally had enough, she had to get out this time no matter what, she grabbed a gun and climbed out of the ring, she shot her way through the creatures and managed to get to the top of the entrance ran through the curtain and with that she was gone.

Phil, now with tears streaming down his face collapsed on the floor, he had finally had the courage to tell her how he felt and then she went, just like that and there was nothing he could do about it.

" Phil, come on Maria is strong she will get through this, you know she will " Eve said as she knelt down beside Phil trying to console him, but to no avail, she stood up and carried on trying to save herself and not to mention Phil as he wasn't actually doing anything now as he was still collapsed on the floor.

Meanwhile - With Maria

_I shouldn't of done this, arghh why did I do this, I mean I love the man and then I go and leave him because I can't bear to be there with all those creatures. Now I am going to die because I was stupid, I made a stupid mistake and now it's going to cost me my life._ Maria thought as she walked through halls and corridors of the building contenplating whether he decision was a smart one or not. She couldn't decide so she continued to walk and walk for what seemed like and eternity before she came across someone or something.

She walked over to the thing cautiously as if not to disturb it. She loaded her gun just incase it was one of those things, she hoped it wasn't.

" Hello "

No Answer.

" Hello " she whispered again

Whoever it was definately wasn't in the mood for talking so she walked round to face whoever it was, she looked at it's face.

" Hunter?" she asked. No reply .

_Oh No _she thought

The thing looked up at her, it was Hunter, but not the Hunter she knew, he had been taken over by those things. She stood there frozen to the spot, until it clicked in her mind that she should probably start running right about now. She backed away slowly, gradually starting to get fast and faster until she turnt around and started to run like there was no tomorrow. She looked behind her, he was following her, she was in big trouble.

_I knew I shouldn't of left that ring and I shouldn't of left Phil, if I had stayed I wouldn't be in this mess right now._

She wouldn't have a living dead Degenerate chasing after her right now, if she had just listened to Phil and stayed in that ring. Tears started to well up in her eyes as they fell softly down he cheeks, she couldn't help but think that she was going to die there and then that night. She kept running until she came across a stairwell, she ran up the stairs and into a room, she didn't know what room it was but she slammmed the door behind her and collapsed onto the bench next to her.

It wasn't until she looked across the room she saw none other than the ' Two Time All American American ' Jack Swagger sitting across the room to her. He looked as white as the bench he was sitting on.

" Jack "

" Yes, Maria " he relied tiredly

" Are you okay?" she asked panting slightly

" Yeah, I spose I'm the best I'm gonna get, in the current situation"

" Well, why don't we stick together and see if we can find the others " she suggested

" There are others " he replied

" Yeah, Vince sent all of the SmackDown roster on a little camping trip, so we would try and work together more, we got there and then we found out there was a murderer in the woods so we all went into one hut so we could stick together, then Matt went to look out of the window in the back of the hut and he saw them, there were loads of them. But then we found some guns in the cupboard in the hut so we all loaded up with guns and then Mark suggested that he went out to check if the coast was clear so we could get out of the place, but he never came back, so we ran out to try and escape the camp, but then we found out that the gate was locked. Then we heard a voice behind us and it was Marks, he was leading the undead army, so to say. We climbed the gate and ran, we came across a deserted house so we went in and locked all of the doors and windows, but they followed us somehow, we managed to survive there for about two days, then Jeff came up with an idea we escaped via the window in the loft and ran across the field killed a few zombies when we came across two of the cars that we came in we managed to start them up and, we drove here, we saw Randy but, it was too late for him so Matt shot him because Adam couldn't do it. Then we found Shawn in his locker room, he told us that they had taken Hunter, so he came wiith us, we also found Barbie, we went down to the ring, because we thought we would be safe there but we weren't there were zombies everywhere, they killed a few of them not enough for all of us to escape so I went, that was when I came across Hunter, a dead Hunter at that so I ran and ran until I came here and found you " Maria said out of breath

" Eventful story then " he replied

" I guess you could say that "

" What do you say we try and get out of here " he said standing up and walking over to Maria

" Okay " she said standing up next to Jack

They opened the door cautiously, trying not to disturb anything around them, they walked for about ten minutes before they came across anything, but what they did come across was Hunter again, but he didn't notice them so they tried to sneak past them but it didn't work, he saw them and was slowly coming towards them.

Back with The Rest of the Group

They had managed to kill most of the zombies that we there with them, there were a few left but they didn't seem interested in the group, so they took a well deserved break. They all sat down in the middle of the ring huddled together apart from Phil, he was still on the other side of the ring sobbing.

" Phil, she's gonna be alright " Eve said hugging up to Matt

" How do I know that though " he said for the tenth time, it was the only reply they were getting from him.

They decided to leave him alone for a bit, just so he might calm down hopefully, Jeff who was currently sitting on John's lap leaning on his shoulder.

" Do you really think she is gonna be alright " John murmered into Jeffs ear

" Yeah, she will be, she's strong she will get through, if I know her she will " Jeff replied

" I really do hope so " John said kissing Jeff's neck

" Hey guys this is no time for a love fest " Ziggler shouted over to them

" It's not a love fest Dolphin " Morrison retorted " Just because you have no-one "

" So what "

" Is that the best you can come up with "

" Guys this is no time for fucking arguing " Matt said harshly

" Yes, sir " all three of them in unison

" We need to go and see if we can find Maria " Jeff said much to Phil's delight

" Really " Phil said perking up a bit

" Yes, Phil really, me, John and you will go and see if we can find her okay " Phil nodded

" Come on then " John said standing up and pulling Jeff up with him

All three of them exited the ring and made there way up the entrance ramp slowly, because they had no bullets left so they took a weapon with them, Phil had a chair, John had a kendo stick and Jeff had a sledgehammer. They made there way through the curtain cautiously and walked through the corridors. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from the end of the hall. They ran until they reached the end of the corridor that's were they found Maria and Jack, they ran over to them, just in time or so it seemed.

A rather dead or undead Hunter was advancing towards Maria and Jack

" Time to play the game, bitch " Jeff whispered as he hit Hunter over the head with a sledgehammer, much to the relief of Jack and Maria.

" T...t...thank y..you " Maria stuttered

" No problem " Jeff replied

" Jeff " Morrison moaned

" Yes, baby "

" Come here " he pouted " Phil go and see if your girlfriend is alright instead of just standing there "

Phil did as he was told and Jeff moved into the younger mans arms.

" I love you " Jeff said quietly looking up into Johns chocolate brown eyes

" I love you too " John replied ghosting his lips over Jeffs

They were going to get out of there alive, they could survive if they stick together. The two couples walked back to where the rest of the group, and that is where they stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

To Be Continued

If you have any ideas feel free to let me know

xx H-H-H xx


	9. Trapped

The group woke up the next morning to find there was nothing there, frankly they where extremely glad for that, none of them where in the mood to be doing anything, they were all tired, and ratty. Especially Maria, she had no sleep that night due to no places to sleep, so she sat up all night thinking of her options in a situation like this. It was either stay here for God knows how long or go outside and die, they were her only two choices and, she didn't care much for either of the two options.

" Guys wake up " she said moodlily as she got up knocking Phil off of her lap in the proccess, causing him to wake up.

" Huh, what's going on " Phil said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes

" I just wanted everyone up, I think we should try and get out of here today "

" But if we go out there we will die " Phil said matter of factly

" Look, Phil you see what happened to Hunter I don't want that happening to anybody else okay "

" But, Mari........"

" Thanks for reminding me Maria " Shawn said sadly fiddling with his wedding ring

" Sorry Shawnie " Maria said giving Shawn an apoligetic look

" That's okay " he replied and went back to talking to Jeff and John

So everybody was awake, wondering what to do with there time, it wasn't as if they really had a lot to do. So they just sat there and spoke aimlessly to eachother, really not knowing what to do.

" Jeff, come with me " he whispered into his ear

" Why?" Jeff asked

" 'Cause I wanna show you something "

" Okay "

John stood up and pulled Jeff up with him, they both stepped out of the ring and made there way up the entrance ramp.

" Hey, where are you two going " Adam called after them

" It's a secret " Jeff giggled and both he and John walked through the curtain

" So where are we going then " Jeff said as he and John were walking through the endless corridoors and halls

" You know what I don't actually know myself, I just wanted to have some time to ourselves just you and me " he replied

" I was thinking that too, I just didn't want to leave the rest, you know what there like "

So they carried on walking until they came up to an open locker room, Jeff walked up to the door slowly, just in case anything was in there, too there luck nothing was in there.

" Let's stay here for a bit " Jeff suggested

" Yeah "

They both went over to the bed and layed down, they lay in each others arms in silence, a comfortable silence. They lay there for what seemed like an age before they heard a loud bang and some mild cursing coming from the next room.

" What was that " Jeff said almost inauidably

" I don't know " John replied untangling himself from Jeff's arms and went to go and see what it was. He walked cautiously over to the door. He pushed it, and there was none other than The Hurricane Gregory Helms.

" Helms?" John questioned " why didn't you let us know you where here before "

" I thought you were some of them " he replied his voice quivering

" Are you okay "

" Yeah, just about, who else is with you? "

" Jeff's with me "

Helm's face lit up when John said that, Jeff was his best friend and had been since they were ten years old, they were sometimes insperable. He got up and ran to the next room and jumped on Jeff who didn't expect it and they both landed with a loud thud on the floor .

" Hey Helms, would ya mind getting off of me please, your squashing me " Jeff managed to say

Helm's got up and helped Jeff to his feet, John walked over and slipped an arm round Jeff's waist, which was quite a big shock for Helm's the last time he had seen Jeff, he and John had hated each other.

" So what changed?" he asked

" I finally told Jeff how I felt, I was only pretending to hate him because I was covering up how much I loved him " John explained

" Aww, that's so sweet " Helms cooed as Jeff and John locked lips

" What do we do now? " Helms questioned desperate to get out of the room he had been in for the last two days.

He might as well have been talking to himself, as Jeff and John were still locked in a passionate embrace. He might of well have been whispering to the two kissing pair. So he walked up behind Jeff and tapped him on the shoulder. Still Nothing. So he did it again only this time a bit harder.

" Hey what's up with you " Jeff said slightly agitated that he and John had been interupted

" I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes " Helms replied getting annoyed with his best friend

" Oh "Jeff flushed with embarassment " what did you want "

" I want to know how and when we are going to be getting out of here "

" Oh we were gonna stay here for a bit but if you wanna leave you can "

" Yeah, I think I'll go, is there anybody else around here? " he asked

" Yeah, most of the SmackDown roster are in the ring " John replied

" Cheers " he thanked as he walked out of the door

Jeff walked over and closed the door making sure it was locked. He and John were going to have some time alone whether it killed them or not. He pushed John unexpectidly onto the bed and straddled his hips.

" I know this isn't a great time to seduce my incredibly hot boyfriend, but you have no choice I'm going to do it anyway " Jeff ordered

" Oooh taking charge are we " John murmered

" Yes, sir "

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door, and then screaming.

" LET ME IN, LET ME IN "

Jeff jumped up, much to John's disapointment, to let whoever was out there in, he opened the door and was practically knocked to the floor by a running and screaming Evan Bourne. He may be small but boy was he powerfull. Jeff steadied his balance a quickly shut the door and locked it back up.

" Typicall, we can never have anytime to ourselves" John muttered under his breath

" What was that, honey?" Jeff asked sweetly

" I was just thinking that we are not getting no time together " he said tryng to cover the tent in his pants

" Evan, what's the matter?" Jeff asked softly ignoring his boyfriends previous comment

" T..t....they were chasing me " he stuttered panting slightly from the running

" Who was chasing you?" John asked his voice suddenly filled with concern

" Those creatures, one looked like Mark, but it couldn't of been because that would have been creepy and weird because those creatures aren't supposed to speak are they" Evan said taking a deep breathe

" Ermmm..... that could be a problem "

Jeff looked at John with concern in his eyes, they hadn't seen Mark since they had escaped the camping site. This meant that he was back and they were no where near prepared to take him on, they had no guns, no weapons and the others didn't know.

" We need to tell the others " Jeff said looking from Evan to John

" But we can't risk going out there and getting killed ourselves " John said barely audiable

" I don't care I would like to see my brother before I die so you know, I'm going but you don't have to you can stay here if you want " Jeff spoke with a slightly raised voice which made Evan jump

" Oh hell no I am not letting you out there on your own " John yelled

" Then what do we do, you don't wanna go but your not gonna let me go out there on my own " Jeff said pacing the floor getting slightly agitated that they couldn't come to a decision

After about ten minutes of discussing there options and what they were going to do, they decided that they were going to try and get out and get to the others, they had decided to go the long way round, there was less chance of them getting caught by either Mark or any of the other creatures.

" But we don't have any weapons " Evan said to Jeff as they were just about to walk out of the door

" That's why we are going the long way round, just stick with me I know my way around these buildings like the back of my hand. We will get to the others, I promise that if nothing else"

Evan nodded and they all headed out of the locker room door. Making sure that there was nothing there they walked slowly in and out of corridors and halls, not coming across anything to major, no zombies, no they just kept walking and walking until they came across the curtain, they walked through expecting to find the rest of the group, but instead they found nothing but an empty ring.

" Where have they gone?" Jeff panicked

" I don't know they were here a couple hours ago and they didn't say they were going anywhere did they "

Jeff shook his head, still panicking now pacing the entrance ramp. He needed to find the rest of the group and he only had John and Evan to do it, sure it was going to be a hard task but he was determined to do it, he wanted to see his brother again. He needed too.

" We need to find them " Evan said out of nowhere " I need to speak to Matt "

" Why do you need to speak to Matt? " Jeff asked curiously

" BECAUSE I DO, OKAY "

" Okay, but there was really no need to shout, I think you burst my eardrums "

They just stood there, no one saying anything. All trying to figure out exactly where the rest of the group had gone.

_'They wouldn't of left without telling me, would they. No that's just not Matt he would always tell me where he's going especially in a situation like this, I mean where could they possibly go without getting killed. They had no weapons or anything they couldn't possibly survive without weapons _' Jeff thought this over and over again before trying to figure out where the hell they would be.

" What'd you say we have a look around to see if we can find them, if we can't we come back here and that's where we stay" John offered

Jeff just nodded taking John's hand in his and pulling Evan along with them. They walked back to the locker room that they ha just been in and looked around in there . Nothing. They checked every other locker room along the way and every one had the same result. Nothing . They couldn't find anyone anywhere it was as though the place had been deserted. Next they went to the catering area, they didn't expect to find anyone in there. But they did, only two people but at least they found people. They walked over to them and tapped them on the shoulder. The two people jumped about fifty foot in the air.

" You scared the life outta me dude" Cena said as he recomposed himself

" I'm so sorry I thought you were somebody else " Jeff apologised

" Yeah well don't do it again, Skittles " Jay said as he hugged the younger man

" JayJay your here have you seen Addy or Matty or anyone else for that matter ?" Jeff asked hugging Jay back

" No Skittles I haven't seen anyone since we got here about half hour ago "

" Oh, okay do you want to come with us we're trying to figure out where a group of twenty would go with no weapons without getting killed in a situation like this " Jeff said gesturing to John and Evan

" Yeah, sure we will the more of us there is the better protected we are right ?"

Jeff nodded and they set off again trying to find the group, they searched for about an hour before finally giving up. They weren't in the building and that was fact.

" Hey, did you two drive here?" Evan asked Cena

" Yeah, why ?"

" I was just thinking we could take the car and see if we can find the rest of the group that way " he suggested

They all nodded and headed for the exit, when they got there they found the person they least wanted to. Mark . They were stuck there and there was no getting out any time soon.

To be continued.....


	10. Lost

The five of them backed away, they could do nothing more than that, they had no weapons, they were screwed right royaly screwed and to top things off they heard banging from behind them. _We're gonna die, we are all gonna die _that was all that was going through there heads, well apart from Jeff's.

_'These are the times that I really need Matt, and what does he go and do he fucks off somewhere so I don't know where he is argghh!! _' This is all that was going through Jeff's mind, it wasn't the fact that Mark was getting closer or that the banging was getting louder, it was the fact that he was really really fucked off at his brother for leaving the ring and not even bothering to tell him that was what was annoying him the most.

" We're gonna die aren't we, we are aren't we " Evan mumbled to himself nobody really taking any notice of him

Then suddenly out of nowhere a figure appeared behind Mark and smacked him over the head with what looked like a 2x4 piece of smack was so hard it echoed throughout the halls. But as the figure got closer Jeff and Jay instantly knew who it was, it was Jeff's twin sister Sheridan or as she liked to be called Kandy Rose. She had purple hair in plaits with a few blonde streaks in, she was quite short maybe 5''2/5''3, she has green eyes exactly like Jeff's. Basically a female version of Jeff.

" KANDY " Jeff and Jay screamed at the same time running over to the small woman nearly knocking her over

" Whoa there " Kandy exclaimed trying to re-compose herself

" Oh my God how come your here? " Jeff asked

" Nice to see you too, Nero "

" Nice to see you KandyCane " Jeff smiled, he had always called his sister KandyCane for just about as long as she had started to call him Nero, they didn't address each other with anything different unless they were angry or pissed with eachother.

" JayJay " she exclaimed as she hugged him

" Hey Kandy " he said

" Wait, you did not answer my first question, how and why are you here?" Jeff asked getting frustrated that no-one was listening to him

" I'm here because I figured you might be in danger and before you ask, dad is okay he is with Aunt Jayne and Uncle Sam "

" And how did you manage to get here, may I ask" Jay asked

" In a car Einstein "

" Cool, Cool "

" So who are they? " she asked pointing over to where Evan, Cena and John were standing still looking petrified out of there skulls

" Oh, they would be my boyfriend John Hennigan and my two of my friends John Cena and Evan Bourne " Jeff replied

No sooner as he had said that they trio decided walk over, Evan and Cena just stood there not really knowing what to say or do, whereas John walked right up to Kandy and gave her a hug not even bothering to ask who it was or even to say hi. Kandy willingly hugged back not really knowing what else to do. They broke apart and all of them stood in silence for about a minute before Evan decided to break the silence.

" So who exactly are you?" Evan asked

" Who, me?" Kandy replied obviously not knowing the question was for her

" Yes, you" Evan replied sweetly

" Me, I'm KandyRose Jeff's twin sister "

" Doe's that mean you are Matt's sister too? " Cena chimed in

" Man, you did not just ask that " they all said in unison

" Yes I did and I wanna know the answer please"

" Yes, he is my brother, and speaking of him where the hell is he? "

" I have no idea we were looking for him when you..." Jeff instantly stopped because he knew that his sister would gloat if he said that she saved them from Mark

" When I saved you " she interupted

" Yeah, that " Jeff mumbled under his breath

" Sooooo are we actually gonna try and find them or are we just gonna stand here and chat " John huffed impatiently wanting to find the others

" Oh stop being so impatient " Jeff said as he gave John a quick kiss and linked arms with his sister and walked off

As the others caught up they heard a noise coming from where they had just been standing, they all turnt around and what they feared was happening it wasn't just Mark anymore it was about fifty other zombies aswell.

" I told you we should have gone sooner " John moaned

" Shut up and run you idiot " yelled Jay

They all took off on the count off three and ran like mad but it may as well have been in vain because they were trapped in there, there were no doors- well there was a door but it was currently being occupied by some zombies so they couldn't get out that way.

" Shit, now what do we do " Jay exclaimed

" Panic " Cena said rather calmly

" Well nice answer smartass but now is not the time " Jeff whispered harshly

" Well there is some stairs over there why don't we try and get up there and then see where we can go from there " Morrison informed them pointing to the staircase none of them had seen before.

So that's what they did they they managed to get to the stairs without any problems, it was getting everybody up the stairs safely, they saw a couple of zombies up there. But they could get past them if they were quiet and careful. They decided that they would go up one by one, but if the other zombies started to get closer then they would all run up the stairs like there was no tommorow. Kandy slowly started to climb the stairs one by one and very slowly, she got to the top without any trouble and went to hide in the shadows so the zombie occupying one of the rooms wouldn't hear or see her. She motioned for somebody else to come up, so Jay decided on his own accord to go up without asking anybody else if they wanted to go before him, he just wanted to get out of this place alive. So he started carefully to climb the stairs before he made a mad dash for the top, luckily not disturbing anyone or anything, once he had got to the top he went to join Kandy where she was hiding. Jeff and John went up next leaving Cena and a very terrified Evan at the bottom.

" Do you think we will make it out of here alive " Evan mumbled quietly

" Yes, if we stay calm and stick together we will " Cena replied

" O..okay " he stuttered

" You know we will get out of here, I mean that "

" I believe you " he said shuffling closer to Cena who put his arms around the younger mans shaking form

They stood there for about five minutes before realizing that everybody would be waiting for them to join them so they could try and get the hell out of that place.

" Uhh, do you think we should maybe go " Evan said releasing himself from John's grip

" Yeah, lets go " he replied grabbing Evans hand and literally pulled him up the stairs with him managing to get the attention of a few of the zombies that had made there way to the stairs

" Nice one you Douche " Jeff exclaimed/harshly whispered

" Hey, it's not my fault I just want to get out of here alive " he said in his defence

" Well that's just lessened our chances by a lot hasn't it " Jeff said starting to get worked up

" Nero, calm down, we just need to think of a way of getting out of here and finding Matt and the others in the proccess " Kandy reasoned

" Okay, okay, does anyone have any idea's about how we can get out "

" We could just look around for a bit see if theres anyone up here or anything up here " Evan suggested

" Yeah good idea Evan " Jeff said

As they began to look aroud they found nothing but a few dead people lying on the floor and a couple of rooms with nothing in, there was nothing they could do but walk around aimlessly. There was no way they were going to get out from up there, there was no windows to climb out from at all.

" I wish Matt was here, he'd know what to do wouldn't he " Jeff said to nobody in particular

" We will find him soon, Nero. I mean that " Kandy comforted

" Yeah, Jeffro she's right. We will find him " John said reasuringly walking over to Jeff and pulling him into a tight embrace not wanting to let him go, he just wanted it to be them and for everything to be okay again and not be in the situation. Just to be safe again is all he really wanted.

They broke apart and Jeff ghosted his lips over Johns and then looked him in the eyes and said

" I wish everything would just be okay again "

" Me too baby, me too "

* * *

" Matt do you even know where we are? " Tyson moaned not knowing where they were not that he really cared he just wanted to go home

" No, I don't I just want to find my brother and go home, okay you're not the only one " he snapped back harshly

They had all left the ring in search of Jeff and John when they had heard some banging and a loud smack ring out across the halls so they had decided to turn back and look somewhere else because Matt had thought that they wouldn't have been there ( how wrong was he ). It was then that they had come across some zombies and they had just ran to where ever was safe and that place happened to be outside to the middle of no-where and now where trying to get back to the arena so they could find the others and get home somehow.

To be continued

Sorry haven't updates in ages been busy XD 3


End file.
